1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior decorative resin component to be mounted inside a vehicle, and a mounting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional interior decorative resin component, there has been disclosed, for example, a vehicle interior material disposed on a vehicle door (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264835). According to this interior decorative resin component, precise locations of mounting holes are determined by, for example, drawing scribe lines in advance on a back surface of a mounting surface. However, such scribe lines may not be successfully drawn for various reasons including the complexity of the shape of the aforementioned back surface. Further, the number of the procedures for dismounting parts is preferably minimized. For these reasons, there has been often employed a method for boring a mounting hole by first adjusting a piece of pattern paper to a target area, such piece of pattern paper having corners or the like thereof matched to the reference corners or the like of the target area.
However, the following problems may occur when employing a piece of pattern paper to bore a mounting hole. First of all, no reference corner is available when the target area is formed into a complex shape, thus making it difficult to perform positioning. Further, the pattern paper may be expensive depending on the manufacturer thereof, and the overall cost may thus be influenced. Furthermore, there are observed variations in mounting locations depending on each worker. Furthermore, the aforementioned target area may be limited to where the pattern paper is applicable. Furthermore, a significant number of mounting procedures is required when employing a piece of pattern paper to bore a mounting hole.